A lighting fixture may be designed to emit light that has a particular Correlated Color Temperature (CCT). For example, an LED light fixture may emit a warm white light (e.g. 2700-3000 K), a cool white light (e.g., 5000-6000 K) or a light with a CCT between warm and cool white lights. A lighting fixture may also be designed to allow adjustability of the CCT of the light provided by the lighting fixture. For example, a lighting fixture may include LEDs that emit a warm white light and LEDs that emit a cool white light, and the intensity levels of the warm white light and the cool white light may be adjusted to produce an output light with a desired CCT. However, the CCT of the output light generally moves away from the black-body curve as the CCT of the output light moves toward the halfway point between the CCTs of the warm and cool white lights. Further, because of differences in efficiencies of warm light LEDs and cool light LEDs, the intensity of the combined light may undesirably change as current is shifted between the cool light LEDs and the warm light LEDs to make the output light warmer or cooler. Thus, a solution that enables changing the combined CCT such that the combined CCT remains close to the black-body curve while the lumen output remains substantially constant is desirable.